Geenie-Nam()blogspot()com
by Kim-fam
Summary: [New Chapt Update] Cerita singkat penulis amatir bermarga Kim di dalam blog miliknya. [Kim Seokjin – Kim Namjoon; Slight! Other BTS Member] Warn! boy boy. Rate T. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Geenie Nam dot blogspot dot com**

Cerita singkat penulis amatir bermarga Kim di dalam blog miliknya.

Rate T.

AU

Enjoy.

* * *

 **Seperti malam-malam biasanya. Malam ini pun lagi-lagi aku sendirian. Tidak ada yang bisa diajak berbagi apalagi bicara. Aku sendirian. Di temani laptop, _smartphone_ , dan musik. Aku selalu begini.**

 ** _I'm OK_** **milik Eric Nam kini memenuhi telingaku. Membuat suasana hatiku semakin buruk. Air mata sudah menggenang di mataku. Tinggal tunggu tumpah saja. Ironis bukan? Inilah perjalanan kisahku. Tanpa cinta hanya berteman air mata.**

 **Sekarang aku sedang _chatting_ dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun itu salah satu teman baikku. Dia mengabarkan bahwa tahun depan Chanyeol mengajaknya menikah. Menyenangkan. Ku rasa di umur kami yang sudah memasuki 25 tahun ini, membicarakan tentang pernikahan bukanlah hal yang aneh lagi. Aku yakin, Baekhyun pasti sedang berlonjak kegirangan sekarang. Aku turut bahagia atas kabar itu.**

 **Baekhyun bilang, sekarang dirinya dan keluarga Chanyeol masih dalam tahap perkenalan terlebih dahulu. Dia memintaku mendoakan supaya semuanya lancar. Tentu saja.**

 **Sebaiknya ku ganti dulu lagu yang lain. _I'm OK_ hanya membuat ku semakin tersiksa. Ok, ternyata pilihanku jatuh pada _Let Me Know_ milik BTS. Huft, semakin buruk saja. Aku semakin ingin menangis.**

 **Tadi sore Paman dan Bibi ku tiba dari Daegu. Hatiku semakin miris mendapati mereka berada di sini. Aku jadi semakin ingat pada Kim Taehyung, anak mereka. Anak mereka, sepupuku, yang ternyata kucintai. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku seperti ini. Aku mencintai sepupuku sendiri. Tragis.**

 **Ah, Baekhyun tak membalas _chat_ -ku lagi. Sepertinya dia sudah mulai larut kembali bersama Chanyeol. Chanyeol memang pemuda yang sempurna. Ia tampan, mapan, baik, sopan. Perfect. Baekhyun beruntung bisa mendapatkan Chanyeol. Iri.**

 **Aku masih ingat bagaimana terpuruknya dia saat putus dari Kai. Untungnya saat itu dia sedang menginap di tempatku, andai saja dia berada di rumahnya sendiri, mungkin sekarang nama Baekhyun telah terukir rapi di sebuah batu yang akrab disapa nisan.**

 ** _I Just Wanna Know_** **. Kalimat itu cocok sekali denganku. Aku berfikir, kapan aku bisa seperti Baekhyun? Kapan aku dilamar? Lupakan. Bahkan kekasih pun aku tak punya.**

 **Sudah dua kali _Let Me Know_ berteriak-teriak di telingaku. Biasanya aku tak bisa mengetik sambil mendengarkan musik. Tapi entah kenapa kali ini bisa.**

 **Aku merasa ingin liburan ini segera berakhir. Aku ingin kembali kuliah dan menyibukkan diriku dengan tugas-tugas yang menumpuk. Berdiam diri di rumah hanya membuatku semakin ingin menangis.**

 **Perlu ku tekankan, saat ini hati dan pikiranku benar-benar kacau. _Shit_. Aku sakit hati, kecewa, iri.**

 **Tadi aku mengirim _chat_ pada Taehyung. Tapi belum di balas. Huft, mungkin dia memang tidak berkenan membalas _chat_ dariku. Pertanyaan sepele memang, aku bertanya kenapa dia tidak ikut orang tuanya ke Seoul. Harusnya aku sudah tahu jawabannya, dia bekerja. Yup, Taehyung telah memiliki pekerjaan sekarang. Usianya hanya terpaut tiga tahun dengan ku. Tuhan, aku rindu Kim Taehyung.**

 **Aku masih ingat, saat ulang tahunku yang ke 20, Taehyung datang ke Seoul. Dengan paksaanku tentunya. Kukatakan pada ibuku bahwa Taehyung pasti akan datang, dan _finally_ , dia benar-benar datang.**

 **Waktu itu aku berhasil menahannya di Seoul sampai satu bulan. Aku benar-benar girang sekali. Aku sadar, semakin lama aku berada di dekat Taehyung, semakin aku menyayanginya. Bahkan aku telah mencintainya.**

 **Kim Taehyung adalah lelaki yang tampan, baik, ramah, dan mudah bergaul dengan semua orang. Selama di Seoul Taehyung menginap di rumahku. Ada adegan lucu di antara kami. Saat itu Taehyung menolak mati-matian untuk menempati kamar di lantai atas, dia meminta aku yang tidur di kamar tersebut dan dia tidur di kamarku. Tentu aku menolak, walaupun aku menyayangi Taehyung, bukan berarti aku harus merelakan kamarku di tempati olehnya, kan?**

 **Dengan sedikit negosiasi akhirnya Taehyung memutuskan untuk tidur di ruang tamu. Tapi tetap saja aku terkena imbasnya, Taehyung tidak mengizinkanku menutup pintu kamar, alasannya kalau ada apa-apa ia bisa langsung lari ke kamarku.**

 **Dasar Kim Taehyung dan segala alasannya itu. Penakut.**

 **Ku lirik ke _Smartphone_ _pink_ -ku tak ada tanda-tanda _chat_ masuk. Biasanya jam seperti ini Jungkook pasti mengirimkanku pesan. Tapi sepertinya malam ini dia bosan untuk ber- _chatting_ -ria denganku.**

 **Jeon Jungkook adalah teman yang ku temui di jejaringan sosial yang sering di sapa dengan sebutan twitter. Dia masih kelas dua SMP. Masih muda ya? Tapi Jungkook itu termasuk anak yang dewasa, menurutku. Kami sering saling curhat, ya walaupun ujung-ujungnya kami malah saling menyela. Intinya Jungkook itu bisa membuatku tertawa. Aku senang bisa kenal dengannya, ku harap suatu hari nanti aku bisa bertemu dengannya. Dan jujur, aku menganggapnya sebagai adikku sekarang. Ku rasa Jungkook tak menyadari itu.**

 **Astaga, ternyata Bangtan sudah berteriak-teriak sebanyak tujuh kali di telingaku. Ok, ganti.**

 **Lebih tenang. Lagu _Crush -_ _Beautiful_ mengalun indah. Aku jadi teringat Goblin. Drama yang sukses membuatku menangis. Alur ceritanya yang unik dan penuh tanya membuatku tidak pernah bosan untuk menonton ulang cerita itu.**

 **Ok, lagu berikutnya cukup membuatku semakin termenung. _Tanpa kata kau datang padaku, tanpa kata kau buat aku mencintaimu, dan tanpa kata pula kau malah pergi dariku_. Tragis ya? Begitulah kira-kira arti lirik-lirik lagu yang sedang ku dengar saat ini. Dari judulnya saja sudah bisa ditebak, _Without Words_ = Tanpa Kata-Kata.**

 **Seperti kisahku, tanpa kata Kim Taehyung menjelma sebagai sepupuku, tanpa kata pula aku mencintai Taehyung, dan tanpa kata sekarang aku tahu bahwa Taehyung telah menjalin kasih dengan seseorang bernama Park Jinyoung. Semua terjadi begitu saja, tapa kata. Baik aku tahu, playlistku saat ini memang penuh kegalauan, tidak perlu diingatkan.**

 **Sudah pukul 22:02. Jungkook benar-benar tidak mengirim pesan padaku. Memang, tidak ada salahnya aku duluan yang melakukannya, tapi aku takut sekarang ia sedang sibuk atau apalah. Biarlah, lagi pula Jungkook besok harus sekolah, jadi ya biarlah.**

 **Aku selalu begini, curhat pada laptop sambil mendengarkan lagu-lagu mellow. Ironis. Kalau tidak begini, tidak ada cara lain. Aku anak tunggal, tidak ada yang bisa ku ajak tertawa bersama pada jam-jam seperti ini. Sial.**

 **Sebenarnya hari ini aku ingin melanjutkan kembali semua ketikanku. Tapi mendadak aku jadi _bad mood_ dan malah jadi curhat seperti ini.**

 **Entahlah, aku rasa aku mulai lelah menjalani sesuatu yang bosan seperti ini. Dulu, saat aku menjalin hubungan yang serius dengan Min Yoongi, dia malah pindah ke LA. Dan aku memutuskan untuk melupakannya dengan jalan : putus. Sempat lama Yoongi tidak ada kabar, hingga suatu hari Yoongi memintaku kembali dengannya. Aku mengiyakannya karena waktu itu aku memang masih sangat mencintai Yoongi.**

 **Tapi semakin ke depan, sifat kasar Yoongi kembali muncul. Dengan cek-cok sana-sini, aku pun kembali memutuskannya. Dia masih sering menghubungiku hanya sekedar untuk memarahiku. Namun lama-kelamaan kabar Yoongi kembali mengudara, terbang.**

 **Hingga kira-kira tiga minggu yang lalu Yoongi kembali menghubungi ku dan lagi-lagi marah-marah padaku. Anehnya, saat aku bilang aku sedang di rumah sakit, sikap Yoongi mendadak melunak dan penuh kelembutan. Ia langsung membanjiri ku dengan sejuta pertanyaan-pertanyaan penuh perhatiannya. Ku rasa dia mengira aku yang masuk rumah sakit, padahal yang sedang tergeletak lemah waktu itu kan Jaehwan.**

 **Kira-kira begini, yang masih ku ingat…**

 **" _Kau di mana?_ " Tanya Yoongi dengan nada ketus. Minta di jambak.**

 **"Di rumah sakit."**

 **" _Kau masih sakit?_ " Tanyanya khawatir. Sebelumnya aku sudah bilang pada Yoongi kalau aku sedang flu. Dan waktu itu aku memang benar-benar sedang flu. Waktu itu aku sendiri yang berinisiatif menelponnya. Entahlah, aku mendadak rindu tingkat dewa pada Yoongi.**

 **"Seperti itulah. Jadi sekarang apa yang kau mau?" Tanyaku yang berusaha kembali ke pembicaraan awal kami.**

 **" _Opname?_ "**

 **"Iya." Jaehwan memang di opname.**

 **" _Sakit apa?_ " Nada bicara Yoongi semakin khawatir.**

 **"DBD." Jawabku ketus. Memang itu yang sedang diderita Jaehwan.**

 **" _Dengan siapa di rumah sakit?_ "**

 **"Teman." Waktu itu aku datang bersama Sandeul ke rumah sakit.**

 **" _Ibu di mana?_ " Sumpah, aku ingin sekali tertawa waktu itu.**

 **"Tidak ada." Ibu ku memang sedang tidak ada di sana. Aku kan mengunjungi Jaehwan dan Sandeul di Busan sedangkan ibuku jelas masih di Seoul.**

 **" _Jadi kau sendirian? Sudah makan?_ "**

 **"Bersama temanku. Iya, sudah. Jadi apa masalah mu? Kenapa tiba-tiba marah seperti ini?" Aku tetap berusaha membicarakan permasalahan kami.**

 **Yoongi menghela nafas sebentar lalu kembali berbicara denganku. Kali ini suaranya sungguh lembut.  
** **" _Baiklah, istirahat ya? Jangan lupa makan dan istirahat._ "**

 **Siiing… Hening. Aku _speechless_.**

 **"Iya."**

 **Kami sempat cek-cok lagi sampai akhirnya aku memutuskan sambungan telpon secara sepihak. Min Yoongi benar-benar misterius, ia bisa tiba-tiba menjelma jadi singa kelaparan, tapi detik berikutnya ia malah menjadi malaikat bersayap yang menawan.**

 **Sudahlah, lupakan soal Yoongi. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin ada hubungan apapun lagi dengannya. Walaupun ia calon pilot, tetap saja ketertarikan ku pada Yoongi sudah sirna seiring sikap kasarnya yang acap kali ia hujani padaku.**

 **Hhh, lebih baik ku ganti lagi lagu yang lain. _Knock Knock_ , ku rasa cocok. Lebih ceria dan menyejukkan.**

 **Sepertinya perasaanku mulai normal lagi. Aku tidak jadi menangis. Tapi sepertinya aku tetap tidak bisa melanjutkan tulisanku malam ini. Soalnya aku masih belum mendapatan _mood_ -ku kembali untuk menulis. Ku rasa besok juga tidak bisa. Soalnya besok aku harus terjun ke dapur untuk masak-masak. Paman dan bibiku datang, ingat?**

 **Sudahlah, sebaiknya ku akhiri ketikan ini. Aku ingin istirahat. Otot-ototku sudah kaku. Semoga saja Jungkook sebentar lagi mengirim pesan dan kembali bercerita apa saja kepadaku. Jungkook itu memang aneh, dia bilang aku selalu sedang menonton TV saat dia mengirimkanku pesan, lalu dia apa? Dia selalu sedang nonton DVD kalau aku yang mengirim pesan. Menurutku itu sama saja.**

 **Jeon Jungkook, Jungkook… nasib kisah rampok-merampoknya dengan Park Jimin bagaimana ya? Jadi penasaran. Tapi aku tidak berani bertanya padanya, takutnya dia malah tersinggung dengan rasa ingin tahuku.**

 **Huft, aku mulai kehilangan ide.**

 **Ok, sampai di sini dulu ya? Aku ingin mendengar lagu-lagu lain sambil tiduran saja. Atau mungkin sambil Online.**

 ** _Bye bye_ …**

 ** _Love you All_ …**

 **Apa-apaan aku ini. Ini kan hanya sepotong curhatan tidak bermutu. Mau _say good bye_ pada siapa ? :(**

 **With Tears  
** **Kim Seokjin.**

Aku terkekeh kecil. Selalu saja seperti ini. Setelah membaca blog Geenie-Nam aku selalu terkekeh. Awalnya ia membuatku hampir menangis, tapi di akhir tulisannya aku malah jadi tertawa. Seokjin benar-benar penulis yang handal. Aku sungguh-sungguh menyukai semua tulisannya. Yang ku baca kali ini lebih ke bentuk tulisan diary, tapi bagiku tetap bagus dan layak baca.

Entahlah, terkadang aku merasa Seokjin menulis cerita tentang kisah hidupnya sendiri. Seperti tulisannya kali ini, aku yakin, pasti tokoh-tokoh yang dia pakai itu benar-benar ada. Ya mungkin namanya saja yang di ganti.

Drrttt,,,,drrtttt,,,

Ku lirik _smartphone_ mungilku, ada pesan.

 _From: Mr Kim RM  
_ _Sayang, tidurlah sana. Jangan online terus menerus. Mentang-mentang nama kalian sama, kenapa betah sekali berlama-lama di blog Geenie-Nam? Tidurlah. Nanti besok kau terlambat._

Aku kembali terkekeh. Huh, padahal anak itu juga sering muncul di blog Geenie-Nam. Alasannya sih klise, Geenie-Nam, Jinnie-Nam, SeokjinNamjoon. Ckckck, pria-ku itu benar-benar penuh dengan ide aneh.

Drrttt,,,,drrttt,,,,,

 _Mr Kim-RM calling_ …

" _Matikan laptopnya_." Perintahnya, lembut.

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Iya, iya. Ini juga akan ku matikan. Kau cerewet sekali."

" _Kenapa cerewet? Jin-_ ah _, kau tahu sendiri kalau kau pasti terlambat jika bergadang seperti sekarang._ " Ia berseru manja.

"Aku tidak akan telat, Joon. Ibu pasti membangunkanku."

" _Tapi kan besok hari bersejarah buat kita, sayang._ "

Aku kembali tersenyum. "Iya, Joon- _ah_. Aku tidak mungkin lupa."

Ia terdengar seperti sedang tertawa girang. " _Baiklah, selamat tidur sweety honey bunny ku tercinta. Aku benar-benar mencintai Kim Seokjin. Mimpikan Namjoon-mu ya Mrs. Kim yang cantik._ "

"Iya Mr. Kim yang tampan. _See u honey_ …"

"See u baby _, aku jadi tidak sabar melihatmu besok._ " Ia terkekeh.

Aku cemberut. "Joon- _ah_ …"

" _Iya, iya, maaf. Baiklah, kapan akan kita matikan teleponnya?_ "

Aku menepuk jidat. "Hehehe, _nite_."

" _Nite._ "

Klikk…

Aku tersenyum lagi. Huft, untungnya aku sudah punya kekasih, Kim Namjoon. Walaupun dia manjanya ampun-ampunan tapi bagiku dialah yang terbaik.

Aku harus segera tidur. Besok adalah hari pernikahanku dan Namjoon. Tentunya aku tidak boleh telat.

Setelah mengetik beberapa kata, aku langsung logout dari Geenie-Nam. Kemudian aku segera men- _shut-down_ laptop ku dan membanting diri ke tempat tidur. Tidak lupa membawa _smartphone_ mungilku juga ke tempat tidur. Ok, waktunya menyusul Namjoon ke _dreamland_ , karena ku yakin saat menelpon ku tadi pasti dia sudah berada di bawah selimut.

* * *

 **Geenie Nam dot blogspot dot com**

 **member : 211191  
** **e-mail : 475**

 **(Jin Kim)  
besok hari yang membahagiakan. _Nite_.  
** ** _1 menit yang lalu_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **(Joon Kim)  
** **bangun khusus untuk menyuruhnya tidur.  
** ** _10 menit yang lalu_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Search lanjutan  
** **Geenie logout**

Aku tertawa kecil, lalu menekan tombol enter. Semoga 'Jin' ini tak menjadi 'Jin' sepertiku. Semoga dia bisa hidup bahagia bersama 'Joon'-nya.

Ddrrtttt,,,,,drrttt,,,,,

 _From: Kim'Namjoon'_

 _Jin, besok jadi kan? Kita bertemu di tempat biasa saja, bagaimana?_

Hhh, aku hanya menghela nafas. Aku benar-benar tidak _mood_ melakukan apapun sekarang.

Drrtttt,,,drrrttt,,,

Kim'Chanyeol' _calling_ …

Ku kerutkan kening, lalu ku _scroll_ tombol hijau di _smartphone_ ku.

" _Jin, ini aku._ "

"Namjoon? Kenapa pakai nomor Chanyeol?"

" _Yah, pulsaku lagi kosong. Besok jadi?_ "

Aku menggangguk. "Jadi. Di tempat biasa, kan?"

" _Iya. Aku jemput ya, Jin?_ "

Aku tersenyum, dan mengangguk. "Ok. Jangan terlambat ya, Namjoon."

" _Ok. Jin, sudah dulu, ya. Chanyeol sudah mengomel. Katanya ingin menelpon Baekhyun. Susah memang yang akan married. Kita kapan ya, Jin?_ " Candanya.

Ia terkekeh. Aku tercekat.

" _Bye, Jin._ "

" _Bye_ , Namjoon."

Klikk…

Selalu begini. Namjoon dan sifat tidak peka-nya.

 **THE_END**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Geenie Nam dot blogspot dot com**_

 _ **(Geenie Nam POV)**_

 **Hhh... setelah seharian bekerja aku akhirnya sedang duduk di sini. Bersama dengan Kim Namjoon. Dia sedang mengutak-atik laptopku yang satu lagi. Kemarin kami sudah janji bertemu disini, di** ** _cafe_** **Hitam Putih,** ** _cafe_** **favoritku dan Namjoon. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan Namjoon suka dengan** ** _cafe_** **ini, kami tidak sengaja bertemu sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu. Yang akhirnya aku ketahui Kim Namjoon adalah saudara Kim Chanyeol, pacar Baekhyun.**

 **Aku jadi ingat pada Yoongi lagi. Apa dia akan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukku lima hari lagi ya? Ah, lupakan.**

 **Oh ya, semalam Jungkook membaca postinganku. Dia langsung menyerbuku dengan sejuta argumennya. Entah kenapa aku malah memang menantikan kebawelan Jungkook itu. Saat itu juga aku dan Jungkook langsung ber-** ** _chatting_** **-ria sampai pukul setengah empat pagi. Gila.**

 **Rupanya Jungkook ketiduran dari jam 5 sore dan bangun jam 12 malam. Jungkook, kau itu tertidur atau mati suri? Aku yang kebetulan tidak bisa tidur karena kepikiran Kim Taehyung pun malah senang bukan kepalang saat** ** _chatting_** **dengan Jungkook. Oh ya, Jungkook bersedia jadi adikku. Oh** ** _God_** **, Thanks.**

 **Ah iya, tadi pagi-pagi sekali Taehyung membalas pesanku. Senang. Yap, tentu itu yang ku rasakan. Dan,,,,**

"Jin, sistemnya aku kunci saja, ok?" Kim Namjoon memecah konsentrasiku. Ku tatap dia sekilas lalu kembali fokus ke _notebook_ ku.

"Apa yang menurutmu baik sajalah, Namjoon," jawabku sekenanya.

 **Dan ternyata Taehyung masih seperti dulu. Lucu dan selalu bisa membuatku tertawa. Ada satu isi pesannya yang membuatku langsung tertawa di tempat. Kira-kira begini :**

 ** _Oh, aku sehat kok, Hyung.  
_** ** _Oh ya, kabar ibuku di sana bagaimana, hyung? Sehat?_**

 **Aku langsung** ** _speechless_** **. Bagaimana bisa Taehyung malah menanyakan kabar ibunya? Kurasa jahilnya sedang kumat. Aku langsung membalas :**

 ** _Hah,,,  
_** ** _Kenapa kau malah menanyakan kabar ibumu?  
_** ** _Bibi baik-baik saja, Tae_** **.**

 **Pasti dia tertawa juga saat membaca balasan dariku. Aku tidak peduli. Yang penting aku senang.**

 **Hari ini lagi-lagi aku tidak dalam** ** _mood_** **yang baik untuk menulis. Aku hanya ingin curhat saja. Ideku sedang menggantung. Pasti gara-gara aku terus teringat dengan Kim Taehyung.**

 **Hari ini tidak ada kabar apapun tentang Baekhyun. Kurasa dia sedang asyik menyiapkan pernikahannya bersama Chanyeol. Aku kapan ya?**

Drrttt,,,drrttt,,,,,

Ku lirik ke _smartphone_ -ku sebentar. Jungkook?

Buru-buru kubuka pesan dari Jungkook. Aku tersenyum simpul. Selalu saja seperti ini. Dia pasti mengirim pesan dengan hanya sebuah kata ' _hyung_ ' saja, atau dengan tambahan ' _Seokjin hyung_ '. Segera ku balas pesan dari Jungkook. Setelah itu ku lirik Namjoon yang sedang serius membuka-buka windows.

"Namjoon, maaf ya?" Sesalku.

Ia terhenyak.

"Maaf kenapa?" Tanyanya dengan raut super bingung.

"Karena aku sudah mengacuhkanmu dan malah asyik membuat blog."

Ku dengar ia terkekeh kecil. Ku dongakkan kepalaku. Mata bening kami bertemu. Sungguh Kim Namjoon membuatku ingin terbang melayang. Tapi aku buru-buru menghilangkan semuanya, kami hanya teman.

"Aku mengerti. Tidak apa-apa, kau teruskan saja, Jin." Ia menatap ke samping kananku. "Itu _smartphone_ -mu berbunyi."

Aku menoleh ke kanan dan segera menyambar _smartphone_ -ku. Entahlah, aku selalu semangat bila Jungkook mengirimiku pesan. Banyak cerita unik di dalam kehidupan Jungkook yang membuatku penasaran. Ku tekan tombol buka.

Aku memekik, Namjoon sontak menoleh ke arahku. Aku tersenyum kaku dan langsung membalas pesan Jungkook dengan gerakan cepat.

Ku ketuk-ketukan jariku di layar _smartphone_ -ku. Lama sekali dia membalasannya. Aku mulai gusar. Namjoon mengoceh lagi.

"Dari siapa? Heboh sekali."

Aku berfikir sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Dari Jungkook."

"Dia kenapa?"

"Dia ja…" Aku harus memakai akal sehatku. Jangan gegabah.

"Ja apa?"

"Jatuh. Ya, Jungkook jatuh. Jadi ya aku sedikit panik."

Namjoon mengangguk-angguk sesaat kemudian kembali larut mengotak-atik laptopku.

Huh, yang benar saja. Jeon Jungkook baru saja jadi pacar Park Jimin? Aku memutar keras otakku. Apa peristiwa perampokan waktu itu sungguh membuat Jungkook luluh pada Jimin? Aku harus menanyakan semuanya.

Kulirik lagi _smartphone_ -ku. Belum ada tanda-tanda berbunyi atau apalah. Oh Jungkook, _Come On_.

Drrttt,,,drrrttt,,,,

Aku segera menyambar _smartphone_ -ku.

 _Shit_. Jungkook meminta negosiasi, dia akan bercerita bila aku mau menuruti salah satu permintaannya. Dasar, anak kecil yang tidak pernah mau rugi.

Namjoon menegurku. "Ada masalah?"

"Tidak."

Namjoon mengangkat bahunya lalu kembali fokus ke jajaran windows. Aku seketika kehilangan _mood_ untuk melanjutkan postingan curhatku. Terserah lah, semua gara-gara Jungkook. Jadi _bad mood_ kan.

Ku tekan beberapa tombol di _notebook_ ku lalu ku tekan dengan perasaan sebal sebuah tombol bertuliskan _enter_.

Namjoon menoleh lagi padaku, kurasa tadi aku sedikit menimbulkan suara gaduh. Lalu kuketik beberapa kata di salah satu kotak saran.

 **(Geenie Nam)  
** **[25 Tahun vs 15 Tahun]  
** **Publish**

Lalu aku _logout_ tanpa membaca pesan mini dari 'Jin', salah satu dari dua member favoritku. Lagipula, dia pasti sedang sibuk dengan acara pernikahannya. Sial, aku jadi semakin kesal. Langsung ku _shut-down_ _notebook_ -ku.

Ku lirik Kim Namjoon. "Aku pulang. Bawa saja laptop itu."

Namjoon bangkit dan segera menahan lenganku. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Jin?"

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Namjoon berfikir sejenak. "Aku antar ya?"

"Tidak perlu."

Ku tepis halus tangan Namjoon dan aku pun melangkah meninggalkannya.

"Aku khawatir kalau kau pulang sendirian, Jin."

Aku berhenti sebentar, tapi kemudian melanjutkan kembali langkahku. Kurasa itu hanya khayalanku saja, tak mungkin kan itu benar-benar guibun kecil dari Kim Namjoon?

Ku lirik lagi _smartphone_ yang aku genggam. Ah, dari Jungkook. Walaupun tadi Jungkook sempat membuatku kesal, tapi kekanak-kanakan sekali bila aku langsung marah padanya. Lagi pula aku yakin sebentar lagi dia akan bercerita tentang dirinya dengan Park Jimin.

"TAKSI!"

Sedan biru pun berhenti tepat di depanku. Aku masuk. Ku rasa obrolanku dan Jungkook akan berlangsung sampai tengah malam nanti. Syukurlah, untung ada Jungkook.

* * *

 _ **(Kim Jin POV)**_

Aku terpaku melihat sebuah pantulan di cermin. Sesosok pria dibalut tuxedo putih serta _make up_ natural menghiasi wajahnya. Cantik sekali. Aku terhenyak, itu aku?

Ayahku tersenyum manis ke arahku. Matanya berbinar, senyumnya merekah. Membuat hatiku semakin damai. Aku kembali menoleh ke cermin, ternyata itu benar-benar pantulan diriku.

"Sayang, ayo kita pergi."

Aku mengangguk, menggamit lengannya, dan mengikuti langkah ayahku menuju altar. Bisa ku lihat beberapa orang telah memenuhi kursi tamu. Pangeran Kim-ku yang tampan sudah berdiri di atas altar dengan mata membulat dan wajah terkejut. Dia sepertinya tercengang melihat penampilanku.

Namjoon tersenyum sangat lebar saat menyambut tanganku yang disodorkan oleh ayah.

"Aku memang tidak salah pilih." Ia berbisik tepat di telingaku. Aku hanya tersenyum simpul dan berusaha fokus ke prosesi acara.

Tak lama…

"Aku bersedia."

Tepuk tangan kebahagiaan seketika menyeruak memenuhi tempat resepsi pernikahanku. Aku dan Namjoon kini tak ada pembatas lagi. Semuanya menghilang, aku dan Namjoon menyatu.

Aku bahagia sekali. Ku lirik Namjoon, dia balas melirikku kemudian bibir kami bertemu, menandakan kepemilikanku seutuhnya untuknya.

###

Pagi ini tak seperti biasanya, aku bangun dan mendapati Namjoon terbaring di sebelahku. Wajahnya begitu teduh.

"Jinseok sudah bangun?" Namjoon menguap sambil mengelus pipi ku. Aku tersenyum.

"Kau mimpi apa semalam, Joon- _ah_?"

Ia mengerutkan keningnya, tapi menjawab juga.

"Mimpi pangeran berkuda putih bernama Mr. Kim akhirnya mendapatkan sosok cantik dihidupnya." Ia terkekeh.

Aku melotot. "Namjoon- _ah_ , itu tidak lucu."

"Hei, kan tadi kau sendiri Jinseok sayang yang bertanya. Ya itu jawabanku."

Aku masih memasang tampang sebal. "Kau tidak pernah serius, Joon."

"Cepcepcep,,, Seokjinku yang cantik ini kenapa malah cemberut, sih?" Ia mengelus pipi ku –lagi– dengan manja.

"Aku cinta padamu, Kim Namjoon."

"Kau tahu aku lebih mencintaimu, Kim Seokjin."

Aku pun bangkit dan segera ke kamar mandi. Tubuhku terasa lengket sekali. Aku berfikir, ternyata aku memang tidak salah pilih. Namjoon tetap yang terbaik bagiku. Oh ya, dari kemarin aku belum membuka blog Geenie-Nam barang sedetikpun. Kira-kira Seokjin curhat apa lagi ya? Dan apakah pesan yang dikirimnya untuk Kim Taehyung mendapat balasan? Dan bagaimana dengan Jungkook-Jungkook itu?

Ku percepat gerakanku membilas sabun. Tiba-tiba Namjoon berteriak.

"Sayang…"

Aku percepat lagi gerakanku dan ku sambar baju handuk yang tergantung di belakang pintu. Aku segera berlari keluar kamar mandi. Namjoon sudah berkutat di depan laptop. Ia melihatku dan segera menarikku ke depan laptop.

"Lihat ini."

Ku ikuti arah tunjuk Namjoon. Aku langsung tercekat. Ku lirik Namjoon, ku lirik lagi layar laptop, lalu ke Namjoon lagi. Ini tidak mungkin, kenapa bisa sekebetulan ini?

"Kim,,,Kim Namjoon?"

"Dan namaku juga Kim Namjoon." Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Aku masih terdiam. Apa dunia sesempit itu ya? Apa tingkat kekreatifitasan orang sedangkal itu ya? Kenapa bisa sama?

Aku terus mencerna semuanya hingga kurasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah melekat erat di alat ucapku. Aku langsung mendelik.

"Maaf." Ujar Namjoon dengan sorot mata polos.

Aku memasang tampang dingin. Namjoon langsung menunduk. "Kebiasaan." Ujarku.

Aku berbalik. Namjoon dengan cekatan menahan tanganku.

"Maafkan aku."

"Aku mau pakai pakaianku." Ku lepas genggaman tangan Namjoon.

Namjoon menghadangku dari depan.

"Aku tidak akan mengulanginya." Ucapnya penuh sesal.

"Aku sudah sangat hafal sifatmu Kim Namjoon. So…" Ku angkat wajah Namjoon dengan telunjukku. "Ku maafkan."

Namjoon berlonjak girang dan langsung memeluku penuh dengan kemanjaan. Terbuktikan? Namjoon manjanya ampun-ampunan. Tapi aku tahu Namjoon bisa menjadi pelindung, karena aku pertama kali kenal dengan Namjoon adalah ketika aku nyaris saja kehilangan seluruh masa depanku di ujung gang komplek sekolahku, saat itu hujan deras, aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri Namjoon menghajar lima orang berbadan kekar sekaligus. Lalu Namjoon memakaikanku jaketnya, dan kemudian pandanganku mendadak gelap. Tapi aku masih ingat wajah orang yang menolongku waktu itu, yaitu wajah penuh kedamaian yang sedang menatap lekat mataku saat ini.

Lagi-lagi aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah melekat erat di alat ucapku. Ah, Kim Namjoon dan kebiasaannya dari tiga tahun lalu.

* * *

 _ **(Geenie Nam POV)**_

 **Benarkan apa yang kubilang. Jungkook menceritakan semuanya padaku. Tapi tetap saja anak kecil itu meminta upah. Aku harus memposting sesuatu. Dasar Jungkook. Aku turut senang Jungkook dan Jimin bisa berpacaran. Selamat ya** ** _sweety bunny_** **. Semoga nanti tidak ada acara rampok-merampok lagi. Kan sudah ada surat izin.**

 **Jungkook bilang sekarang ia sedang mengadakan acara panggang-memanggang bersama. Dan Jungkook bilang juga ada Jimin di acara itu. Malah mereka sedang duduk bersebelahan. Hhh, Jungkook malah bertanya padaku kapan aku akan menyusul, ya nantilah.**

 **Semoga Jungkook bisa awet dengan Jimin. Dan aku… lupakan !**

Aku termenung sebentar, apalagi ya yang harus ku tulis? Aku tidak mungkin menceritakan tentang Kim Namjoon yang tadi ternyata membuntutiku sampai ke rumah kan? Lagi juga belum ada kisah indah apapun antara aku dan Kim Namjoon.

Aku akhirnya memutuskan menekan tombol _enter_. Kali ini dengan lembut. Bukan dengan kasar seperti di _cafe_ tadi.

Aku men- _scroll_ ke bagian bawah. Aku sedang mencari dua nama member yang menjadi member favoritku. Dari kemarin aku belum melihat pesan mini mereka.

Terus saja aku men- _scroll_ ke bawah. Ketemu. Aku memicingkan mataku.

 **(Jin Kim)  
** **Kami tidak menyangka  
** ** _10 menit yang lalu_**

Apa maksudnya ini? Ku _scroll_ lagi ke bawah.

 **(Joon Kim)  
** **Joon Kim… Kim Joon… Kim Namjoon…?  
** ** _10 menit yang lalu_**

Aku menganga. Ternyata dunia ini memang sempit.

 **THE_END**


End file.
